criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Waters
Forbidden Waters ('Case #3) is the third case in Bridgeport and third case in Lake Shore. Case Plot: Chief Marcos congratulates the player on second case being finished. She doesn't wait and assigns the player to a new case with a new partner, Emma Rivers. Emma is happy to work with Player and they rush to the lakeside, where they find a man James Collinwood floating on the water. After an investigation, all the leads pointed to his girlfriend, Candy Mae, being the killer. She confessed to being the kiler, because she grown tired of him. She started an affair with Andy Weathersby, but James found out, Candy couldn't take it and killed him. She was sentenced to twenty years in prison. During Additional Investigation, the BPPD finds more information about the crew, whose goal is to create chaos in Lake Shore. Later, Gary and Player go to the theater for the premiere of a play, led by Maria Sanchez, a celeb, who is most likely one of the crew. Victim: '''James Collinwood ('Found floating on the water) Murder Weapon: '''Toxic Liquid Killer: Candy Mae Suspects: * Tamara Wood Actress Suspect's Profile: * This Suspect takes Vitamin C. Suspect's Appearance: * This Suspect wears a Heart Necklace. * This Suspect has Pink Hair Sonia Wright Scientist Suspect's Profile: * This suspect takes Vitamin C. Suspect's Appearance: * This suspect has Acid Burns. * This Suspect has Oil Stains. John Collinwood Victim's Brother Suspect's Profile: * This suspect takes Vitamin C Suspect's Appearance: * This Suspect has Acid Burns * This Suspect has Oil Stains * This Suspect wears a Heart Necklace Quasi-Suspect: Alice Marcos Chief of Police Killer's Profile: * The Killer takes Vitamin C. * The Killer has Acid Burns. * The Killer has Oil Stains. * The Killer wears a Heart Necklace * The Killer has Pink Hair Crime Scenes: Steps: Chapter 1 * Investigate Lake (Clues: Victim's Body, ID Card, Birthday Card) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00) (Result: The Killer takes Vitamin C) * Examine ID Card (Result: Victim's Name: James Collinwood) * Examine Birthday Card (New Suspect: Candy Mae) * Inform Candy of her boyfriend's death. (New Suspect: Andy Weathersby) * Ask Andy Weathersby about his ties with the victim. * Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Locked Tablet) * Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet (03:00:00) (New Suspect: Tamara Wood) *Ask Tamara Wood about her ties with the victim *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Examine Diary (New Crime Scene: Underground Lab) * Investigate Underground Lab (Clues: Toxic Liquid Barrel, Faded Sign) * Examine Toxic Liquid Barrel (Result: Liquid Sample) * Analyze Liquid Sample (06:00:00) (Murder Weapon: Toxic Liquid, Result: The Killer has Acid Burns) * Examine Faded Sign (New Suspect: Sonia Wright) * Confront Sonia Wright about the murder weapon * Investigate Lake Underwater (Must talk to Sonia first) (Clues: Bloody Knife, Candy's Purse) * Analyze Bloody Knife (08:00:00) (Result: The Killer has Oil Stains) * Examine Candy's Purse (Result: Torn Picture) * Examine Torn Picture (Result: Candy and Andy's picture) * Ask Candy about the picture * Ask Andy about his relationship with Candy * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: * Ask Tamara what's wrong (New Crime Scene: Victim's Table) * Investigate Victim's Table (Clues: Threatening Letter, Broken Phone) * Examine Threatening Letter (Result: John Collinwood) * Ask John Collinwood about the letter * Examine Broken Phone (Result: Phone) * Analyze Phone (03:00:00) (Result: Candy's Phone) * Ask Candy what was she doing at the office * Investigate Experiment Table (Clues: Broken Camera, Victim's Knife) * Examine Broken Camera (Result: Camera) * Analyze Camera (09:00:00) (Result: The Killer wears a Heart Necklace) * Examine Victim's Knife (Result: Hair Sample) * Analyze Hair (15:00:00) (Result: The Killer has Pink Hair) * Take care of the Killer now. * Go to Chaos All Around: Part 3 (No stars) Chaos All Around Part 3: * Talk to Sonia (Available from the start) (Rewards: Scientist Outfit) * Investigate Underground Lab (Clues: Torn Paper) (Must talk to Sonia first) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Document) * Examine Faded Document (Result: Chaos Agreement Document) * Analyze Chaos Agreement Document (03:00:00) (Result: Candy Mae's involvement) * Ask Candy to cooperate * Investigate Lake (Clues: Faded Notes) * Examine Faded Notes (Result: Chaos Leader's Notes) * Analyze Chaos Leader's Notes (Result: "Convince Maria to make chaos in her upcoming plays") * Ask Candy who this Maria could be (Reward: 20,000 coins) * Inform Chief Marcos of the Chaos Makers plan (Reward: Burger) * Go to Next Case (2 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases